EriSol: 2tupid Lovve
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: Both Eridan and Sollux have feelings for each other, but can't seem to find a way to tell each other. Crappy summary. Oneshot. K for one little joke


EriSol Request: Sweet Dreams

For star9988

Eridan sat up, eyes wide, heart pounding. Everything around him was blurred, like a land dweller opening their eyes underwater. Or like a sea dweller without his glasses. He fumbled around for them, finally grabbing them and throwing them on his face. He clambered out of his recoopracoon, mind still on his dream. As the water washed away the slime, he remembered how damn close his lips had gotten to Captor's before he woke up.

That was always when he woke up. Right before he got anything good. Groaning, he pulled on a shirt, not even bothering with a scarf or cape. He had to end these stupid dreams, and he had to end them now. He slammed open his computer, ignoring Feferi's trolling and going straight to the little yellow bubble on his screen.

caligulasAquarium began trolling twinArmageddons at 6:12 am

CA: sollux

CA: captor, are you evven awwake?

CA: sollux

TA: damn, let a troll fiinii2h a liine of code, wiill you

TA: what iin the hell do you want, ampora

CA: i need to see you. to talk to you

TA: ii2 iit urgent? ii have code two type

CA: yes it's urgent, wwhen can i come see you?

TA: ii gue22 you could drag your 2orry a22 over here now iif you have two

CA: thank you, i wwill be there soon

caligulasAquarium ceased trolling twinArmageddons at 6:15 am

TA: 2iign

Sollux stared at the screen, thoughts swimming through his mind. Ampora wanted to see him? Urgently? Maybe… no he couldn't get his hopes up. There was no way Eridan felt anything even remotely red for him. It was completely out of the question.

But that didn't change the fact that Sollux couldn't get him out of his head. He was all he could think about, all he could dream about, all he could code about. That last one didn't make much sense, but when you started replacing sections of code with his name and expecting it to work, you certainly thought it made all the sense on the world.

Sollux glanced around his hive, cursing the mess. There were clothes everywhere, mind honey all over the floor, and an ~ATH coding book stuck in the honey combs. Damn. Luckily it took Eridan at least an hour to get to his hive, a fact he hoped to resent later on.

Sighing, Sollux began to gather things up and shove them in sort of correct places, dirty clothes in the drawers, clean ones in the hamper, books in piles shoved in corners, the trash shoved in the linen closet. After an attempt to pry the ~ATH book from the honey he gave up, throwing a blanket over the whole sticky mess. The place at least looked presentable, and not a moment too soon. The troll rattling around in his mind was rattling the bell by the door.

"Sollux."

"Eridan."

Sollux moved aside to let the purple blood in, heart threatening to pound out of his chest. As much as he tried to stop them, he felt his hopes inflate like a balloon, hoping maybe Eridan was interested on filling the same quadrant as he was.

"Tho, uh, what did you want, Ampora?"

"Uh…" The troll suddenly looked very nervous, a purple blush dusting his cheeks. He began to look around, anywhere but at the inwardly hopeful Sollux in front of him.

"Eridan? Man, are you feeling okay?"

"Faint."

"What?"

"I'm…I'm going to fai-"

Sollux stared down at the royal heap on his floor, wondering what in the heck he was supposed to do now. He decided he should probably move him to a couch or something, seeing as his position on the floor looked rather uncomfortable. Sighing he slid off his glasses, red and blue energy surrounding the purple-bloods body. Blinking, Sollux dumped him on the couch, face first. Oops.

"Mngh…"

Damn. Was he awake already? Sollux wanted a few more minutes to be rid of the awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Nnghmhnghmnghmoo… mm…Sol…"

Sollux blinked slowly, inching closer to Eridan.

"N…no, Fef… don't tell 'im!"

The mustard-blooded troll wasn't sure whether or not he should be laughing or responding. What he could see of Eridan's face was contorted in a kind of cute disdain, attempting to stop his imaginary Feferi to not tell someone something.

"You…can't…tell Sol…"

"Can't tell Thol what?" Sollux had gotten close enough that he knelt down in front of Eridan without thinking.

"Can't tell Sol…that…I…"

"That you…? Eridan?"

"That I…lovve him…"

"You do!" Sollux jumped back, instantly deadpanning his face, looking over the couch, over in the nutrition block, at the ceiling, at the floor, anywhere but at the confused Eridan lying on his couch.

"I do wwhat?"

"Hmm?" Sollux looked at him with what he hoped was innocence.

"You just shouted 'You do'… wwhat do I do?"

Sollux saw his chance. Maybe not to express his feelings for the royal, but to at least rid some of the tension from the room. "One more time, Eri? I can't theem two hear you."

"WWHAT DO I DO?"

"Your hand."

Eridan was silent for a moment, glaring at the lowblood in front of him. He looked like he was ready to explode, taking a shaky breath as he fixed his glasses and smoothed out his shirt. "I…I do not have flushed feelings for my hand."

"What about the other hand?"

"Sollux-"

"What?" Sollux smirked, "Don't like me making fun of your unfilled quadranth?"

"Hey now-!"

"Oh wait, they're all unfilled. I bet your tho dethperate, you would athk every troll on Alternia two fill a quadrant, exthept apparently for me."

"Captor, I-"

"Haven't you onthe conthidered the fact that you forgot me? Or were you two much of a coward two admit your flushed feelingth two my face?"

"To…your…face?" Eridan looked almost terrified, wringing his hands in a part of his cape.

"Yeth. My face. Thith thing, with the eyeths and the mouth."

"No, I mean, wwhen did I NOT admit them to your face?"

"Just now. You were all thleep talking, "Nooo, Fef, don't tell Thol that I 'lovve' him~"

A pained look crossed the royals face, but then he seemed to realized something, "Wwell, you don't look disgusted. If I didn't knoww any better, I might say you look almost okay wwith it."

"Why would I be okay with it? That'th just…just…"

Eridan stood, walking over to the mustard blood, and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Let's try a different way. Sollux Captor, wwill you be my matesprit-"

"Yes."

"You wwill? Sol that's-mmph-"

Grinning into Eridan's lips, Sollux slinked his arms around his waist, forcing Eridan's arms to hook behind his neck. After a minute, Sollux pulled back, resting his forehead on Eridan's."

"I love you."

"I lovve you too."

A/N: AAAAAH SO FLUFFY~! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. Requests are still open, info on my DA page which a link to that is on my profile here.


End file.
